Not Just Broken
by TrickRTreatTheGuardian
Summary: She sees him where ever she goes. He wants to play and paint the world with red. She will gladly follow the child only she can see. But what will the consequences be for it? What will Jack and Bunny risk to save Trick? Sequel to 'Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare'
1. Not as They Seem

**Chapter 1**

**Not as they seem**

_How did it ever come to this? _

_I looked down at the twin daggers that had pierced my chest from both the front and back. Those eyes, green, blue, green, blue... they won't stop looking at me... why are they crying? Was it because the game is over? But this had been the best game yet! They had caught me!_

_**Lets play a new game Lexi! **Jamie called out happily. I smiled as my vision became black. Yes let us play a new game together..._

I jerked awake from my dream, always the same dream. I knew it was not the dream giver who had sent me this for I had asked him many times and he just shook his little golden head before flying off. I always wondered what would happen if I cut him. Would he bleed at all? Would the blood be golden or red? Red, such a beautiful and festive color for anything.

I looked around the cave I had slept in and from the entrance I could see the light shining into it. Perfect timing, the sun was finally out. Time to come out of hiding and fill minds with nightmares. I smiled as I stood grabbing my scythe. When I looked down at it my eye brows furrowed together.

Something was off about it. It was my scythe but it wasn't. _Blade is too small Lexi! _The child told me knowingly. How did Jamie know all these things? He was just a kid. But he was right, the blade was too small. I wonder why? Not big enough to bring red to the world.

_Come on Lexi!_ Jamie called out from the entrance of the cave, already ahead of me. _Time to play!_ I laughed at him, again he was right. It was time to play.

**Jack**

I sighed as I sat down into one of North's large plush arm chairs. I was exhausted! It seemed recently everything was falling apart on us. We all thought that since Pitch was gone and Trick replaced him that we would have a peaceful balance for a while. And for about eighty years we did, until that day.

We were all devastated when Jamie and Sophie passed away. We had been with them to the very end. I never felt like this since I became Jack Frost, this empty crushing feeling within my chest was over powering. I knew the others felt it too by the way they acted. Now I knew why they tried not to get too attached to one specific child, in the end they would be gone. But we stayed here for the other children of the world.

Trick had become the most devastated over this since she had been related to them when she was Lexi. For a long time she stayed at the Warren with Bunny and I stayed there almost constantly because I was so worried. For weeks she acted like she was just a shell, not caring about anything, not speaking. She would lay in Bunny's burrow and curl up into a tight ball, hating for anyone to touch her. At one point Bunny thought that she was going to fade on us. My heart clenched at the thought of her fading.

The two of us took care of her in any way we could. Tooth, North, and Sandy visited constantly as well to see if there was anything that they could do. But soon after she started to come back around. Slowly talking to us and after another week Trick seemed to be back to normal. What a hilarious joke that was.

Things started small, Trick would stare into space as if she were day dreaming. This would happen at any time. Non of us paid no mind to it though. Then she kept saying that she heard whispering, we told her it was just the souls that needed her help. Bunny said that Sammy said that he could heart them call out to him in whispers. The whispering grew till she told me once that Jamie was talking to her. Bunny and I then became very worried for her, Jamie was gone so why was she hearing him? Then came the hallucinations. Trick continuously saw things, especially Jamie interacting with her as if he were still a child and alive again. She would talk back to him and interact with her Jamie hallucination so much it scared us all.

"Jamie says it's time to play" Was when we finally realized how messed up Trick had become. I did not notice it before but after Trick left the burrow something had happened to her necklace the whole time she began to spiral down. The jack-o-lantern pendant was broken. It was as if the top hinge broke so the front of the lantern was lopsided. When we looked closer Bunny and I as well as the others could see that something like black smoke was leaking out of the locket.

When ever one of us asked Trick about the locket she began to freak out. She would scream at us not to touch it, bad things in there. If she touched it then she would howl in pain as if she had been attacked. Trick had scared us all, this was not the spirit we had come to know. This was something darker, more unstable than any other spirit we have encountered. I have had my run ins with a few that had gone round the bend but Trick was on a whole nother level.

Now she was invading people's mind and making them hallucinate and see their fears in front of them during the day. She said she was afraid of the dark, afraid of the keeper of it, and of MiM. I found Trick once in a small town in North Carolina. She was in a small elementary school terrorizing a few unlucky students there. Trick managed to terrorize even some of the teachers and it led to a mass hysteria causing the school to shut down for a week.

Teachers, parents and students alike were so afraid that there had been a chemical put into the air vents but after searching the entire school no one could find anything. Every teacher and student who had an attack went under so many exams and tests. This had been many months ago but they were still terrified to this day.

And things were getting even worse and we knew it.

The other Guardians, excluding Trick, soon arrived. No words were spoken because we were afraid of hearing the truth. We had to do something about Trick and soon...

**Author's Note: What is going on here? Trick has become unstable and is interacting with a Jamie that is in her mind? What is going to happen to her and the Guardians? Doesn't seem like this is going to be a happy sequel here. **

**Please tell me what you guys think of this first chapter. If I have enough people liking it then I'll continue. I had planned for a sequel since the beginning but I am still iffy about it. **

**Thank you guys for reading my first story 'Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare' and now this sequel! Much love to all!**


	2. Scream Baby Scream

**Chapter 2**

**Scream Baby Scream**

**3rd Person**

The Young teenage boy walked through his high school quietly, head down and closed on himself. His name is of no importance, only his being. He was not popular like many others, but he was not hated either. A wall flower would be the perfect word for him. The teen strategically weaved his way through the crowded hallway, not once looking up. Small black ear buds were in his ear blasting the music of his choice.

In mere minutes the teen had made his away across the school to where his next class awaited. Classmates flooded in behind him and chatted idly while waiting for the bell to ring. At the moment the teacher was nowhere to be found in the room.

Our said teen said nothing as he took his seat nearest to the window before pulling out the selected small black binder. In it contained idle note and drawing, which he continued to do while waiting for the bell.

None of the near twenty students noticed something entering their classroom they couldn't see it. Nor could they hear the soft chuckle come from the spirit as she heard her cousin crying out for her to play with one of them. Oh she would, but which one? Which one would be susceptible enough to bring fear.

Treat looked at each teen reaching out with her magic to feel which one was the trigger, the first domino. Once one of them fell it would all be a matter of time till each and everyone fell.

There! It was a boy with shaggy sandy blond hair near one of the large windows that was in the room. His head was down as he concentrated on the paper that was under his pencil. She could feel how easily susceptible he was to fear, he practically lived in it. Wonderful, this was simply wonderful.

A bell rang through out the school signaling the awaited time to start the new period. The sound left a small ringing in the spirits ears as she watched all the students sit down but continue to talk till a woman.

She was as short as she was round. Her skin was dark as caramel and her hair was black and slicked into a bun. "Alrighty let's get started." She announced without looking at the class as she made her way to the desk and sat down. The woman adjusted her glasses which was slowly falling down to the end of her round nose.

"Last week I asked you all to..." She continued to talk to the class in an almost bored tone while the teens listened. Some looked through their binders for things that she mentioned, some just looked around the class, but her target continued to draw.

Treat looked at Jamie who stood beside her staring at the same boy. He knew as well as she that he was the one to pull off the trick. It still baffled her how he knew so much about this kind of stuff from such a young age.

"Can we play with him Lexi? He seems like fun!" The child said excitedly. Treat placed a hand on the boy's head, her fingers shifting through the soft brown locks idly.

"We will very soon. We must wait for the right moment." She quietly replied. No one could hear her in the room but she still felt like whispering. Like a hunter stalking its prey Treat did not want to accidentally mess anything up until it was time.

The boy continued to draw quite some time, Treat stayed quiet and waited smiling as she did. Then after a good ten minutes on not once looking up, the teen slumped his shoulders before raising his head. His amber-colored eyes lazily scanned the room before suddenly stopping to stare at the corner nearest to the door. He swore that he had seen something out of the corner of his eye, it looked as if there was someone standing there. He continued to stare till he finally told himself that it was nothing. The teacher continued to rattle on about some form of assignment but paid no mind, he hated this class anyway.

Suddenly he stopped, seeing something again out of the corner of his eye, but it did not look like a person. Acting very casually he turned his head to the right. His eyed widened and he could not help but gasp as he saw blood starting to run down the wall. It was out of no where and to him it felt like the creepy scene from Amityville Horror.

The sandy-haired teen turned his head to see that not a single one of his other classmates have noticed the blood. What should he do? He had to tell someone, but what if this all was a hallucination? He looked at the teacher, some how her speech had changed. Her voice was the same but she was no longer making any coherent sounds.

"What the...?" the teen couldn't help but question out loud. Not one of the students had seem to notice the strange things going on.

He looked back at the wall and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. More blood was running down the wall. Still the class continued as if nothing was wrong.

"Guys?! Don't you..." Splat. Something had fallen, landing on his cheek. A shaky hand came up and removed what ever had fallen on to his face. Thick bright red liquid coated two of his fingers, the metallic smell told him everything, blood.

He looked up and it took every thing in him not to wrench his breakfast up. Disassembled heads, arms, and legs were all dangling from the ceiling as if they were party decorations. The boy looked down to yell at his classmates when he froze. Blood and body parts were everywhere, only he was left.

A laugh jerked him from looking at all the disarayed body parts. There was a girl, or at least he thought it was, in the corner of the room. Her skin was blue, hair purple, orange, and black; eyes bright orange and her lips were sewn together. In her hand was a large scythe his blood ran cold at the sheer size of the thing.

"I played with your teacher, I played with your classmates, now I want to play with you!" the girl threw her head back and laughed.

The teen looked to the door she was standing near. He had to get out of there NOW.

"Play time!" The girl rushed at the teen, her scythe ready. The only thing the boy could do was let out a scream.

The entire class looked at their classmate who not only interrupted the session but also managed to scare them all with their blood curtling scream. He stood away from his desk, chest heaving and his eye frantically looking around. Only moments ago had a few noticed him falling asleep.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" The small woman asked rather annoyed that one of her students did this.

The boy in question looked at the teacher before letting out another scream and backing up into the desk behind him. He scooted to the end of it out into the aisle before continuing to back up. She was there, standing behind the teacher, her smile never once wavering. The large scythe glinted in the light at her side.

"B...behind you! Move or it'll will kill you!" The teen screamed. The teacher was becoming very worried and back away to where her desk was, never noticing that a spirit just went through her as she did. Under her desk, like all teacher's now a days, was a small red button which was only to be pushed in case of emergency. To the small woman, this was an emergency, the teen could have been on a drug or alcohol for all she knew.

The spirit walked forward and the teen screamed. By now all of his classmates were in terror seeing him like this. It was certainly not normal at all for him. People normally know him to be the quiet yet friendly kind of person, not someone to have a freak attack in the middle of class. This was not good at all.

Students eyes began to widen as they looked at the spot where their fellow scared classmate had been looking this whole time. Thanks to the fear more teens were starting to see her. She could feel their fear, oh their beautiful fear! The students did not know what to do because one minute nothing was there, but when they looked again there was a girl! The rest of the class started to succumb in panic.

"Trick r Treat aren't I neat, give me something sweet to eat..." The girl began to sing as she walked down the aisle of frightened teens. All of them sat there looking at her, not daring to move.

By now the teacher had seen enough, she had pushed the button, never once seeing the scythe wielding girl in the class room. The only door to let them out slammed shut and locked. A light out in the hallway began to shine red outside the door, informing that the panic button for that room had just been pushed.

"NO!" The first boy cried out now at the back of the room, they were all trapped their teacher had unknowingly doomed them.

"If you don't I don't care" Treat continued so close to the boy, she could cut him with her scythe now but she did not. He shrunk in on himself shaking in pure terror. Treat smiled as she now stood right there in his face.

"Because I will give you one hell of a Nightmare!" Then before the teen could react she touched his forehead, distracting him as one of her wisps entered his arm. The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell onto the floor.

No one spoke or moved as they watched him fall. Treat laughed before turning around and looking at the other students.

"Now, who is going to be next?" No words can describe how loud the screams of terror rang though out the school from that one room till the police and staff arrived...

**North Pole**

The Guardians stood there their eyes wide at the purple dots appearing on the glob. In light of recent events, North had fixed the globe now to when ever a person saw Trick a purple dot appeared. They all had been conversing about what they could do when Tooth noticed a bunch of bright purple dots appeared on the globe in southern Canada. All of the Guardians walked over to the platform at stared in horror as the purple dots suddenly grew... what had she done...?

**Author's Note: Second chapter woot! So here we see how messed up Trick has really become after Jamie's death. Thanks to being alive for over a century she has learned to control her power and strengthen it in many new ways. I know this chapter was very disturbing. Now imagine the things that go on in my mind! Scary place up here, SCARY! **

**More will come soon about what shall happen to Trick and the Guardians. What will they do now that Trick is on the loose? **

**Oh! Just curious here, can any one name the movie whose quote I used? "I played with your teacher, I played with your classmates, now I want to play with you" is the quote. Very curious about this, PLEASE if you are a classic scary movie lover you should know this!**

**Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed! Much love!**


	3. Refusal and Syrums

**Chapter 3**

**Treat**

Their fear flowed through me as I left the school quietly. After that one boy fell to my wisp the screams from the other students was heard throughout the entire school. Teens and teachers fell to the fear one by one. Fire departments, police, and paramedics from every nearby station came. I over heard some of them mentioning my last game from the US. That one was so much fun! But it was too easy since it was nothing but children. The older they are the harder it is meaning the more fun I have!

The paramedics got my first victim and I removed my wisp from him. I silently watched as they strapped him onto a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. In a few minutes he had come to and almost immediately he saw me watching him. Right before they shut the doors and I was left with one last beautiful scream what music to my ears!

It had certianly taken it out on me after I had played my game. I was spent after making such a dream for someone let alone bringing fear to entire school of teenagers so Jamie and I went to the nearest cemetary for a bit. I yawned a little then looked at Jamie. The whole time this went on he ran around the students giggling and laughing.

Cough. I looked down at the child, I knew what that ment. He had to leave me soon again, always after a game he leaves for a bit and then I am all alone. I don't want to be alone, I hate being alone.

"Jamie..." I frowned as the child coughed again, the boy looked up and smiled at me.

"I won't be gone for long this time Lexi, I promise", he smiled so sweetly at me, but still he had to leave me. The small boy hugged me quickly, coughing again. Before I could react he ran off through the tombstones, silently vanishing.

"Jamie!" I called right before the child disappeared from my sight. No, not alone, I don't want to be alone. "Jamie!" I cried out again as I dropped my scythe, holding my head. Not alone, not alone, not alone, don't want to hear the voices. My breathing came in short gasps as I frantically looked around for him, for Jamie. He can't be gone, no, no, no no!

"Treat", I whipped around to the voice scared. The winter spirit stood in font of me frowning.

"He's gone Jack, Jamie left again, why? Why did he leave me?"

**Jack**

I looked at Treat, her eyes wide and filled with tears, chest heaving, body shaking, it was no doubt that she was going into a panic attack. This always happened before one of her lucid moments when she was her old self again, it never stayed and it always hurt Bunny and I.

"I... I don't know, he just had to leave", I calmly told her as I got closer. I looked up a little at Bunny who stood behind her, she still had yet to notice he was there.

"Why?! He doesn't need to leave!" Tears started to run down her face as she backed up right into Bunny. The girl gave a squeak of fright before turning around seeing Bunny. His face matched that of mine.

"Treat, was he ever really there?" Bunny asked quietly. I huffed and slumped my shoulders slightly hearing the question. Why does he have to do that? He and I both know that it only upsets Treat more and it causes her to act out very violently.

Treat looked at him with a mixture of horror and curiosity. She didn't understand what he was talking about. She always thought that everyone else could see Jamie as well but it was not true.

"Wh..what are you talking about?" Treat asked as she took her mask off, becoming Trick, the look on her face never wavering as she did.

"Trick, Jamie is dead... he died five years ago", Bunny calmly said as he reached out to touch her. This wasn't going to end well, I could tell. Before Bunny could touch her Trick backed away from him shaking her head.

"No, that can't be. That's not true! Jamie is alive! You see him as well as I do! He talks! I can touch him!" More tears started to stream down her face as she continued to back up to me. Bunny took a few steps forward to counter it, his ears flat on his head.

I glared at Bunny over her shoulder, he always had to pull this and it always ended the same. I quietly pulled out the syringe that had been in my hoodie pocket and looked at it. Bright blue fluid sloshed in it, a special mixture North had made. He said it would hopefully keep her lucid longer. It would knock her out for a bit but then he said she should remain 'normal' for a good five hours. Her episodes as we began to call them usually only lasted an hour or two so we hope this would work.

Bunny paid no mind to me as he kept eye contact with Trick. She continued to back up to me shaking. "Trick, Jamie is dead.." Bunny repeated.

"NO!" She screamed at him. She had heard enough because then she raised her arm to hit him. I grabbed the arm, dropping my staff when I did, and Bunny jumped over and grabbed her other arm as she started to struggle and scream.

"Anytime now Frostbite!" Bunny said as Trick screamed in our hold. Easier said than done she wouldn't stop moving. I finally got frustrated and jabbed the needle in the closest point in her arm and let the blue fluid go into her. Trick continued to struggle for a moment, her muscles tensing feeling the effect of the syrum, before she slumped back into my arms unconscious.

"Every time you do that and every time you get the same results!" I glared at him as I picked Trick up bridal style. "Why do you do that?"

Bunny sighed and picked up her broom and my staff. "She needs to know."

"But you know she just ends up freaking out!" This as pointless for him to do.

"She needs to accept what has happened! Jamie and Sophie are gone and..." Bunny stopped as he looked down at Trick. "What's that?" He asked completely forgetting about what he was going to finish.

I looked down to where Bunny was looking only to find something splotchy and dark looking in the center of her chest the ends of it looking like blackish colored veins branching out. I cocked my head to the side curiously, this was new. What could it have been? I looked back up to Bunny the same time he looked at me.

"Let's get to the Warren." Bunny said before tapping his foot. I didn't argue as a large hole appeared below us and we fell into it. In mere moments we arrived in the underground haven the Pooka had created.

I walked over to one of the moss-covered rocked and set Trick down on the ground in font of the thing so I could lean her back. She was still fast asleep thanks to the syrum. Bunny walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here with her mate and I'll call North and the others and see if they can come down in a bit to see if they recognize that black spot as anything." Bunny said quietly while looking at the girl's sleeping form on the ground. I nodded as he handed me my staff and Trick's broom.

"You got it Cottontail." I grinned as he turned and hopped off. I sighed as I as down beside the sleeping girl mimicking her as I leaned against the rock. I looked at the weird spot once more and frowned. I hoped, ha how ironic, that Bunny could get ahold of the other's to see what was going on.

With in a few short minutes Bunny came back. "It'll be a bit but they are gonna come. All I told them was that we found her and injected the syrum into her then saw the spot." He said as he sat on his haunches. I nodded listening to what he had to say but still staring at Trick.

**Trick**

I groaned as I shifted in my sleep, all of my muscles felt still. I squirmed and moved around as I opened my eyes only to be blinded. Where ever I was it was some place bright. I squinted my eyes until the adjusted enough to get a look at my surroundings. I was in the Warren, after being able to come and go from the place for over a century now I automatically recognized the lush green scenery. If that didn't tell me where I was then the little group of egglets that was around my legs certainly did.

My eyes were met with a pair of green ones as well as blue. Jack and Bunny looked at me curiously for a moment as if I was some interesting lab experiment put in front of them. Then it came back to me.

"H...how long has it been...?" I looked at them both, knowing that they would tell me the truth.

"Eight months", Jack answered as he sat beside me. Bunny's ears flattened on his head at the answer as my eyes widened. Eight months since I had last seen them, since I was 'normal'. As I stared at their faces I could tell that there was something that they weren't telling me.

"Jack, Bunny... what have I done?"

**Author's Note: Well now we see that she has ludic moments after one of her 'Games'. Now we see that something is starting to form on her chest. Wonder what it could be? Hopefully when the other Guardians appear they can figure this out and more. Stay tuned.**

**I have gotten some interesting reviews from the last chapter. I didn't mean to scare you guys too badly but now you all kind of see the normal of my mind. Scary place huh? I had to describe that scene to my mother and told her "If Pitch Black and Freddy Krueger had a baby and flung in a little bit of Gabriel form the original 'Pet Cemetery' then you produce Trick". I couldn't help but laugh a little at that though because they are both considered Boogeymen. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More will be out soon most likely on Sunday. Much love to all!**


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 4**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**Trick**

The silence hung in the air longer than I had hoped. Jack and Bunny looked at me sorrowfully while stealing glances at the other to see who would tell me the news first.

"Guys!" I said worry dripping off the four letter word.

"You played another game." Jack said slowly. I swear if my heart wasn't dead before then it was now. I knew that I did sick and twisted things to make people believe in me and in time I had began to call them games because when I was in that state of insanity I thought that it was fun.

I looked down nodding my head and sighed. "Did I hurt any children?" I know that within in the five years of going in and out of sanity that I have never hurt a child but it seems that every time I come back and they tell me what happened I get worse. I'm so afraid of the answer, so terrified that they will say yes. If I ever physically hurt a child I don't know what I do. I already feel horrible for scaring the last school of children.

"They weren't children", Bunny answered. I looked up at him curiously. "You attacked a high school in Canada." For a moment my breath hitched in my throat. "No one was hurt, but is seems that one student it being taken to the mental hospital."

The moment Bunny mentioned the teenager a boy's face flashed through my mind. Tall, sandy colored hair, amber eyes filled with horror as he screamed. I grasped my head and shut my eyes to keep away the tears that were threatening to break through. My body trembled with a mixture of anger and sadness. I was doing this and not only to I have any true recollection of it, I can't stop myself.

"Trick", I heard Jack say quietly beside me. I couldn't handle this at all, not the emotions, accepting what I've done, or their looks of pity. I jumped up and cried out angrily, letting the tears run down my face, as I turned to where Jack was sitting be side a huge boulder and swung.

A dull thud echoed through out the Warren as everything seemed to stop at the sound of it. Jack and Bunny sat there, their eyes wide in shock and mouths gaping open. I glared at the boulder I had just punched looking at the cracks with in it, the small chunks of rock falling to the ground, and the blood that ran down it slowly. At first I felt nothing but the potential numbness of everything but then I felt the pain running in waves up my arm.  
My knees felt weak when the pain hit and I felt them give on me. Large paws held onto my waist as Bunny sat me back down onto the ground. My hair covered my face from their surprized stare as I looked at my broken hand.

"Let me look at that", Bunny said before gently picking up my hand, cradling it in his paw as he inspected the damage. I winced a little feeling the pain radiate through me. "Yep, you crushed a few of the bones in your hand."

"So what? I traumatized an entire high school, I believe a broken hand is nothing." I responded.

Bunny sighed before covering my hand with his paws. I didn't feel anything for a moment, then the warmth hit me. My hand tingled as I felt the warmth flowing through my hand. Green magic, life, entered my hand to heal it the warmth overflowing in me like a mini sun inside of me. I heard as well felt the bones mending themselves and reshaping back into position.

I looked through strands of orange and black hair to watch the process being done. The whole thing took mere minutes before my hand was as good as new. Bunny released my hand but not before giving it a gentle kiss.

"Bunny using own magic? Not everyday you sees that." Came the familiar Russian accent. The three of us turned to the left to see the other three Guardians have arrived.

"Trick", Tooth said almost scolding me in a mother like tone and she zipped over and took my hand to inspect it. "You shouldn't do this to yourself, it's not your fault."

"But it is. I scared all those people, I am traumatizing them to the point of going to the mental hospital for the rest of their life!" I said snatching my hand away from her. I didn't need to look own to know that there wasn't even a scar left thanks to Bunny's infamous magic.

"That is why we are here." Tooth said soothingly to me.

"We are here to discuss you." North said as him and Sandy came over to us. I looked up at him as he gave me one of his genuine smiles. A gasp from Tooth suddenly made everyone look at her. She was staring down at my chest, her eyes wide with fright. We all followed her eyes only to hear another gasp come from North. I looked down to see nothing in particular.

"What? Why are we all staring at my boobs?"

**Jack**

Trick had surprised Bunny and myself when she punched the boulder. I knew she had overwhelming emotions with what has happened, she was not the only one, but I never expected for her to lash out like that. Could she be changing back already? I feared that she was because she normally never over reacted like this.

Bunny had caught her in time before Trick fell and I saw the tears, all the emotions she was feeling with just the look on her face. It tore me inside to see this, I didn't know what to do. I looked at her hand again as Bunny inspected it. Blood was dripping onto his fur from where apart of the bone tore through her skin. I inwardly flinched seeing her hand the way it was but I said nothing.

I felt his magic flowing through the air around us as he healed Trick's hand. The green magic he had touched me with its warmth, the opposite from mine. Trick did not move the entire time and neither did I as Bunny continued his work. When finished I could immediately tell her hand was one thousand percent better.

"Bunny using own magic? Not everyday you sees that." We turned and I smiled seeing the others had arrived. I wondered to myself how long they had been there. Did they hear us tell Trick what happened? Did they see her punch the boulder? Or did they arrive when Bunny was healing her hand?  
I was tore away from my questions when I heard Tooth gasp in fright. I whipped my head to look at her and followed her widened eyes to Trick's chest. The black mark with its smoke like tendrils on her chest. I knew all the other Guardians were looking at the mark too.

"What? Why are we all staring at my boobs?" Trick said curiously as if she didn't see the mark at all.

I looked back up at her my eyebrows knitting together. "You don't see the mark?"

"Mark? What mark? There is nothing there Jack." Trick replied while looking up at me before looking back down to her chest.

"Trick there is a mark on you. It's black and ugly and..." Tooth covered her mouth before she continued as Trick looked at her.

"There is nothing there!" Trick cried out before standing and moving away from us. "What are you all on? Look", she gestured to her chest, "there is absolutely nothing there!"

I looked at Bunny and the others, I knew they all saw it as well so why didn't she? Trick stared us down for a few minutes before I started laughing.  
"I gotcha!" I smiled at her. Trick looked at me before smirking, she thought that I had planned a joke. The others quickly caught on and smiled as well making her believe they were in on it.

"Wow Jack" Trick said before slowly coming over and sitting down beside me again. "You actually scared me there for a minute, nice joke." She smiled a little. I glanced at the others knowing we would talk about the mark on Trick later.

"It is good to see you as you are Trick" North said happily as he looked at the girl.

"But for how long?" She asked as she looked up at him. The question seemed to hang in the air heavily before North answered her.

"Syrum should work for five hours" Trick seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as she scooted closer to me. I glanced at her as I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. I couldn't help but smile as I gently squeezed her hand. I had missed this very small thing. I looked up to see Bunny making his way to her other side. He laid down onto the green grass and rested his head in her lap. I could see her small smile growing more and more as Trick gently stroked one of Bunny's ear. This was what we use to do to comfort her, and thank MiM it still worked.

North and the others smiled at us each comforting one another in this peaceful moment before the storm started up again. The large man let out a sigh of relief before gathering up Sandy and Tooth in his tattooed arms.

"Well will give alone time. Still be in Warren, but you three need time together", North winked before scurrying off with the other two. I chuckled a little as did Trick. Bunny on the other hand jumped up and pointed a furry finger at the slowly disappearing Russian.

"You stay out of my cellar!" He called out threatenly. I faintly heard a wine come from the large man, as if that were his plan all along. Trick then burst into laughter for the first time that felt like ages to me.

**Trick**

I couldn't help myself when I heard Bunny threatening North about his cellar. From what I have heard from North Bunny was good at making a few sorts of alcohol. But I have not even seen the location of Bunny's cellar, the warren was a big place and I still have yet to see every inch of it. I knew I would eventually see about it all, Bunny was opening up more and more to me and as well as the others. Even after all the centuries of knowing all the other guardians Bunny had a hard time opening up completely to them.

"He just needed push, and you gave him push." Was what North told me.

Bunny grinned a little and looked at me as he laid back down. I immediately began to stroke his soft ears again. I needed this, we needed this small moment together. Bunny began grinding his teeth softly, I called it purring since it reminded me of a cat but I didn't say it out loud. Last time I earned a boomerang to the head.

I looked at Jack and he flashed me is infamous smile before placing a small kiss on me cheek. I felt the small amount of frost on my skin before it slowly melted and ran down my face. I smiled at him before looking away, my smile immediately depleting and my gaze wandered around the green scenery before me.

"Trick..."Jack said lightly before he squeezed my hand. I looked down at our intertwined hands, pale and paler, the frost spider ring glinting softy in the light.

"I'm sorry..." I told them in a hushed voice, afraid that even the mention of what has happened would cause me to go back, back to the mindless and insane person I had become.

Bunny lifted his head to look at me and he placed a paw on my cheek. I nuzzled into it as I felt the tears threatening to come once again. I felt weak, even with the Guardian itself here I felt so hopeless now.

"Hey none of tha'." Bunny said as he practically jumped up, sitting on his haunches.

I felt Jack's hand leave mine only to snake their way on my waist. I looked up at them both as the first few tears finally broke through and ran down my face. Even when I has been alive I had always hated crying, but now sitting in front of Bunny and Jack as I cried I hated it more. Never before had I felt so weak. I was the weakest spirit and Guardian there was.

Bunny's arms wrapped around Jack and I and pulled us to him. I remembered when Jack first did not like this, he would complain until Bunny let him go but then he would be jealous over the fact that Bunny was holding me. But over time I saw that not only was Jack getting use to Bunny doing this. They tolerate each other more now thank the moon. Every now and again I would begin to think that they may actually be feeling something for one another but when I had mentioned it the two went on a man hunt for me. It did not end well to say the least, I could practically feel the egg bombs and frost attacks again.

I cried into Bunny's fur as both comforted me quietly. They knew no words could ebb the pain away. Hell what could they say about the situation? It's alright we still love you even though over half the time you're a psychopath that wants to make other people go insane with you? No that would not end well at all. I did not want their words anyway.

**Bunny**

Seeing Trick cry was a very rare thing. Only two other times have I ever seen her cry. The first when Jamie and Sophie died and the second was at their funeral. Of course that was also when she started to lose her sanity. This was proving too much for her to take, I couldn't blame her. None of us expected for this to happen to Trick. All of us Guardians, excluding Trick, had talked about what would happen the day her cousin's died. We knew it would be inevitable and so did she, but no matter how ready she was seeing it happen before her was different from seeing it in her mind.

I held her and Jack close to me. I knew this was also hurting frostbite but he wouldn't say anything while she was here. Our time was too short with Trick these days and neither him or myself wanted to make it any worse for her. We knew the syrum would fade soon and MiM only knew what would happen then. I back up and reclined on the boulder near us, still holding the two. We were her temporary heaven in this hell that her mind had created.

I held them like this for hours. Although Jack and I both knew that we needed to discuss that mark on Trick, we both mentally decided to wait. Since she couldn't see it, it would not be wise to try an inspect it that would only cause her to panic. To panic over something one can not see was not good. No we just had to take baby steps and handle one thing at a time and that ment comforting Trick in any way.

The other's soon came back and sat there. We quietly talked, anything but the mark, Jamie, Sophie, or anything that could remind Trick of what she had done. Once or twice Sandy managed to get her to laugh. But even five hours was not long enough with her.

North had just cracked one of his old classic jokes for us, we all couldn't help but at least chuckle. Trick had stopped crying and was calmly sitting in my lap while Jack sat beside us gently rubbing her back when she suddenly perked up. I immediately noticed it, her body language changing and her gaze looking into something far away. I flattened my ears as the girl continued to stare at a particular spot in the Warren, it was happening...

**3rd**

The Guardians seemed to notice the look Bunny was giving to the girl in his arms. His brows furrowing together as the spirit sat unmoving. Worry settled in each of their faces as the realization came to them, the syrum had faded.

"Jamie..." Trick whispered quietly as she stared into the Warren. As if on que the child in question walk out from a tunnel and waved at Trick happily. He was not coughing anymore, he was better, and he wanted to play.

Worried faces accompanied by tense bodies moved away from the Halloween Spirit as a small smile grew on her face, except one. Bunny had stood but that was as far as he was going to go away from her. The pooka frowned looking at the girl, not wanting to believe that their ever so short time was up, it was longer than usual but to him it still wasn't long enough. Forever could not be long enough for him.

Trick's gaze finally tore away from the child and to the Guardians. By just the look everything was told to them, she was gone and unfortunately she was wanting to play.

"Bunny move!" Jack cried out as black sand started to slowly cover the ground around Trick. The pooka didn't move as more sand covered the ground around the two threateningly.

"Bunny..." Trick said the name filled with fear. Hearing it seemed to give the older Guardian a small spark that Trick was actually trying to fight it. Hesitantly he stretched his arm out, his paw inches from touching the back of her shoulder as the others held their breath.

Too quickly for any of them to stop it the black sand wrapped around Bunny's wrists and ankles. The pooka jumped in surprise and pulled at the sand as Trick stood and turned to him. The Guardian's green eyes tore away from the sand and into blank violet eyes. Slowly, like a predator with its prey, Trick inched closer to Bunny till they were practically touching. No one dared move so to not set the girl off into a frenzy. Trick inched up onto her tippy toes so she was closer to his face.

"T..." Bunny tried to speak but a small, slim finger covered his furry mouth to hush him so all he could do was look at her.

"Let's play Bunny..." Trick spoke in a silky voice before her features changed. Her eyes widened and the smile turned into one of a mad mans. "It's time to play!" Black sand suddenly wrapped Bunny's throat, suffocating him of any air as another tentacle of black sand became sharp and pointed and plunged into Bunny's chest.

"NO!" Jack cried out as he shot ice at Trick. Sand formed in front of her, taking the attack instead and falling to the ground. Golden sand, which had been slowly slinking towards the two, exploded around them and wrapped Trick into a ball of it while another pulled Bunny away.

Muffled screams were heard as Trick attack the inside of the ball in an attempt to free herself. Nightmare sand attacked the outside.  
Bunny laid on the ground, eyes wide and panicked as he could feel it, the sand moving inside his body. Tooth and Jack were the first over to their wounded commrade. The sand continued to attack Bunny from the inside and all he could do was writhe in pain as a silent scream left him.

Sandy flew over to the three while North stood a few feet away from them watching the ball of sand incase Trick broke free. The golden man looked at where the sand has pierced him then at Bunny's pain filled face. Sandy then turned to look at Tooth and Jack and pointed at the pooka's arms. The silent conversation needed no answer as the two complied and went to either side of the pooka and grabbed a hold of his arms.

"It's gonna be alright Bunny, Sandy is going to get rid of the sand." Tooth said soothingly to calm down Bunny. The pooka whimpered in response as Sandy readied himself. Golden sand swirled in his hand for a moment before it was pushed into the entrance of Bunny's wound.

The sound of screaming was heard through out the Warren as Sandy continued to work on Bunny. Jack and Tooth held down his arms as best as they could but it was proving to be more difficult than they expected. On the outside it looked like nothing was happening to him, but on the inside it was a whole different story. Golden sand was attacking the nightmares who here ravaging Bunny's body on the inside. Sandy hated to hurt any of his comrades but at this point in time he had no choice. Either try to save him, or let Bunny turn into a fearling.

Trick screamed in the sand ball angrily attacking it every where she could to find a weak spot. She could hear Jamie's voice right outside the ball, he was scared. Trick cried out again as she stabbed the sand. Jamie was scared and she was his Guardian, she was going to protect him no matter what.

North watched the golden ball carefully, swords in his hands. The black sand stayed near the ball, Trick knew it would be useless to lash out with it since she couldn't see. Her muffled screams diminished slowly to the point where North could not hear anything. Did she tire out already? For him that was not the case.

Black sand suddenly spewed from a crack in the sand making it grow till the golden sand fell away. Sandy was too busy with Bunny to try and keep the ball, it was now up to North to keep her occupied. Treat stepped out from the ball.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk you all scared Jamie. You never want to scare Jamie." Treat smiled before charging at North.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Internet has been down for a while and still is, borrowed a friend laptop to post this for now. I made it extra long for the wait because I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter. Enjoy for now! **

**Much love to all.**


	5. Update

I'm only putting this on here because I am having people ask me this and I know it has been a while. I AM continuing the story. I just haven't had time.

I've had 2 deaths in the past week

I'm getting ready for a con

I'm getting ready for college

I'm pulling doubles 7 days a week at work

I have commissions I need to finish

I am EXHAUSTED. I will try to type more when I can I promise... I'm sorry guys...


End file.
